Genesis, the Earth Elemental
This article is about the monster. For the soldier, see Genesis, The Earth Elemental (soldier) Genesis, the Earth Elemental can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Earth Orb and are at least level 80. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic information = Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 0.7M, 2 Epics 1.4M, 3 Epics 1.9M, Legendary 10.1M *Note: Genesis loot thresholds where modified with the introduction of Vitality Vines and there are not enough records to provide accurate numbers, so handle the previous data with care. Participants: up to 130 people total, with the following distribution: *40 people level 90+ *30 people level 60-90 *30 people level 30-60 *30 people level 1-30 = Additional Information = Fortifying When you attack Genesis, it will attack back. Below Genesis's life bar is another bar that shows Illvasa, Plateau City's Defense. The closer it is to 100% full, the more damage your attacks will deal (when it is empty you cannot attack Genesis). You can replenish the bar by clicking the Fortify button. The amount of defense added back to your city is based on your defense stat. On summoning the length of the City Defense bar will be 33% of the maximum possible, but 50% of the length of the bar will be grayed out. The defense bar extends by 1% of the maximum with each new attacker who joins, so 50 attackers are needed in order to have full City Defense. As players join the battle, the maximum amount of the Castle Defense will increase. Siege Weapons 'Lore' 'Rewards after slaying Genesis' Genesis loot thresholds where modified with the introduction of Vitality Vines and there are not enough records to provide accurate numbers so handle the following info with care. Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 670,000 (starts at 422,500), 2 - 1,370,000 (starts at 1,010,000), 3 - 1,900,000 (starts at 1,680,000) *' ': 1 - 10,050,000 (starts at 2,280,000) Alchemy * (Hero: Attack: 14, Defense: 14, Balanced). Needs: ** x3 (from Ragnarok) ** x3 * (Weapon: Attack: 30, Defense: 30, 1 slot, +10 Physical Pierce). Needs: ** x10 (from Ragnarok) ** x10 ** x10 (from Gehenna) ** x10 (from Valhalla) **Must have (not consumed): x5 (from Ragnarok), x5, x2 (from Gehenna), x2 (from Valhalla) Item Archives * Relic item archive ** : +5 Attack ** , , , and : +4 Attack (Set 2) * Legendary item archive ** x5: +7 Attack/each 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 2.700.000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Point (one-time award) *Slay Genesis 25 times (1,000,000 minimum damage + def): +5 Skill Point Notes *Introduced: February 17, 2010 *Back when Elite Guard was still working, it provided bonuses to your attacks against this monster: ** A Thief would steal Gold every attack (needed at least 2 elite guardsmen) ** A Mage would cast Fireblast, adding an approximate 120 additional damage every attack (needed at least 4 elite guardsmen) ** An Arch Mage would cast Earthquake, which will add 5% to your regular damage every attack (needed 10 elite guardsmen) *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters